


Swing and Miss

by dumbsbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Softball, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Casey takes you to the batting cages on a rare day where both of you are off.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Swing and Miss

“Y/n, come on let’s go!” Casey exclaimed as she excitedly shook you to wake you up. For the past two weeks, Casey had been looking forward to today. The two of you had been getting pretty busy, but since you’d quit working for the DA’s office and begun to work at a private firm, your schedule cleared up quite a bit. Casey had her nose to the grindstone working with the SVU, especially since she was new and wanted to stay on the detectives’ good sides. 

“Case, what time is it?” you asked as you lifted your head up. You glanced over at the alarm clock, which read 5:47. It wasn’t even 6 AM yet, which was when you promised her that you’d be up by the night before, so you laid your head back down on the pillows. 

“Babe, come on. If we leave early, we’ll have time to get breakfast,” Casey told you. You groaned and pulled the blankets over your head. Casey’s normal next move was flicking the lights or hitting you with a pillow, but today she just yanked the blankets off of you. You had a pretty good hold on them, so she ended up pulling you out of bed with them. You landed with a hard thud on the ground and groaned as Casey stepped over your body. 

“I hate you,” you grumbled as you got out of bed. Casey handed you some clothes from the back of a chair and you just changed into them. “Since when did I own these?” 

“Since I bought them on my way back from work a couple nights ago. Remember when I surprised you with spaghetti?” Casey asked as she wrapped her arms around your waist. “Well, I went out and bought the pants. Do they fit okay?” 

“They fit perfectly.” You turned your head and smiled sweetly at Casey. The shirt, you sort of recognized, it was for her high school softball team. It didn’t fit her anymore, but she still wore it around the house. The sleeves had been cut off, Casey claimed she did it in college, and it always rode up whenever she moved her arms. On you, it fit pretty well, but you preferred how it looked on Casey. 

“Come on, the car is loaded up already and there’s a cup of coffee in the cupholder,” Casey told you. You got socks and had Casey pick out a pair of shoes that’d be comfortable for what you were doing that day. Casey stopped for breakfast since you’d technically left the house before 6 AM at a diner a few blocks away from the batting cages. “Are you excited about today?” 

“I’m kind of nervous. I was never really an active kid, what if one of the balls hits me or I throw out my back?” you asked Casey. She reached down to take your hand in hers and kissed your knuckles. It was something small she’d always do to calm you down a bit, which if you didn’t know that, would have worked perfectly. “Case, seriously. I don’t want my fingers to get broken or something.” 

“They won’t break. I’ll make sure you’re standing correctly and we’ll do practice swings and stretches before,” Casey promised you. The two of you ate breakfast, stretched in the parking lot of the batting cages, and then Casey went to rent out a space for the two of you. She carried the equipment bag and true to her word, helped you with your stance and swing technique. 

“You go first,” you told her and Casey nodded. You stayed back and watched as Casey started. She had a hoodie on since it was still early and definitely a bit chilly. You didn’t mind the coolness, especially since it was supposed to get hot around 10 or so. Casey could spend all day here, which was what you’d planned on mentally, so you’d cherish the cool temperature while you could. 

“Quit staring at my ass and watch my form,” Casey told you as she glanced back at you. You rolled your eyes at her and pulled your attention away from her butt like she’d told you to. Your eyes settled on the look of focus on her face, the pure determination to not miss a single ball. You’d seen the old pictures and a couple of tapes from her parents’ place. Casey had been a really good softball player, the same focus and determination that now went into her cases had once gone into softball for her. “Your turn.” 

“I don’t know Case,” you said nervously. Casey was having none of that though, you had promised earlier that you’d at least try to hit something. Casey pulled you into the cage and took the helmet off before placing it on your head. Casey kissed the tip of your nose before stepping aside and letting you try it on your own. You wished that Casey would have reminded you quickly how to stand and what to do because in the moment, you froze. 

It had to have been weird for her to see you out of your element. You knew that when Casey was out of hers, you had no clue what to do. She was staring at you inquisitively, like she was studying you. You knew it’d be to help you, but that didn’t make you any less nervous. You missed the first ball on account of not watching it and at Casey exclamation of “focus” you tried harder. You missed the second one by an inch as it whizzed past you, but you hit the third ball. It sucked, but you were sort of proud of yourself. 

“Babe, what was that?” Casey asked as she stepped in behind you. Casey pressed the button for another ball and then stood behind you. This time when it came, she had her arms wrapped around you. You wanted to lean back into her embrace, but you didn’t. She guided your arms with enough force to hit the ball against the end of the cage, hard. “Alright, like that, but on your own, okay?” 

“S-sure,” you stuttered out. Casey stepped back and another ball came at you. You hit it, not nearly as well as with her help, but it was better. Casey stepped in again and helped you a bit more before you excused yourself to step out of the cage for a little while. You left Casey in there as you went to get a water and snow cone from a vendor not too far. When you got back, Casey was in her own little world. It was about an hour before Casey turned and acknowledged you. 

“I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” Casey asked and you shook your head. “I know that I can be a bit harsh about things sometimes.” 

“You were fine, I just needed to take a walk,” you said and Casey leaned in and kissed you. She hummed happily as the taste of your snow cone syrup on your tongue hit her. 

“Strawberry,” Casey noted. You nodded and handed her a bottle of water. “Do you want to give it another try?” 

“I think this is a bit swing and miss with me, but I’m more than happy watching you,” you said with a little tilt to your head. Casey sat down next to you and wrapped her arm around your shoulders. You leaned into her, despite the heat. “You know, if we ever have a daughter, I bet she’ll be a great softball player.” 

“If that’s what she wants to try, I’m not opposed to getting a private space,” Casey said. “I bet by then, I’d be higher up and making more. Even if I’m not, there’s always the lure of private practices.” 

“I left so we wouldn’t have to see each other in court,” you told her and Casey leaned in and kissed you. She patted your thigh and then stood up, swinging the bat over her shoulder. Casey put the bat inside of the bag and motioned for you to follow her. The two of you left the batting cages and went back to your apartment. Casey let you shower first and then you made lunch while she took her shower. The two of you ate lunch, relaxed a bit on the couch, and then went out for a nice dinner. 


End file.
